Episode 7998 (24th November 2017)
Plot Jimmy no longer believes Bernice and Nicola can keep Mrs Dumphreys winnings as they see her true heir everyday. Nicola still wants to keep, but like Jimmy, Bernice can't live with the guilt. Bernice insists they'll need to come up with something really clever to give Lydia the money. Debbie and Sarah return from the hospital. It's Brenda's birthday but Bob is nowhere to be seen. Brenda believes Bob has forgotten as he's been so distracted lately. Bernice and Jimmy tell Lydia about a special promotional event at the Beauty & Bernice salon this afternoon but Lydia is working. Lachlan watches from a peep hole as Gerry talks to his family. When the police knock at the door, Gerry pilfers Rebecca's phone. PC Pierce informs the Whites that the police are searching the reservoir. Jai has taken Tip to the factory much to Rishi's annoyance. Tip escapes from the office whilst Jai and Rishi are talking and he marks his territory on an order ready to be delivered. Rishi states they can't send the order out now and orders Jai to get rid of the dog. Charity calls round at Jacobs Fold where Debbie admits she told Tom she loved him but Tom didn't say it back. Charity tries to make her daughter feel better about it. At the salon, Jimmy prepares the prize draw. He's fixed it to ensure Lydia wins. Lawrence updates Robert on the search for Lachlan. He invites Robert to visit Seb whilst Chrissie and Rebecca are out. A taxi pulls up outside Brook Cottage and Bernice's daughter Dee Dee steps out. Bernice is stunned to see her. Jimmy fills annoyed Nicola in on the plan to return the money. Bob returns from the cash and carry to realises he's forgotten Brenda's birthday. He promises to make it up to her. Although disappointed, Brenda puts on a brave face. Gabby and Diane are delighted to see Dee Dee. Bernice admits to Diane that she exaggerated her lifestyle to Dee Dee. Gabby also reveals she made things worse as she told Dee Dee their mother owned a chain of salons. On Rishi's prompting, Jai asks Frank to look after Tip during the day. Frank is delighted. At the salon, Jimmy gives Pearl a foot rub whilst they wait for Lydia to arrive for the prize draw. When Lydia appears, Pearl draws the winning ticket. Unsurprisingly it belongs to Lydia. Just as Jimmy is about to tell Lydia what her prize is, Bernice bursts in and announces it's a month of free treatments. Jimmy and Nicola are confused. Graham appears at Jacobs Fold with a science kit for Sarah to help her with her homework. He also hands Debbie an envelope containing paperwork for platinum private medical insurance Tom has purchased for Sarah. Bernice explains to Jimmy and Nicola that she exaggerated her lifestyle to Dee Dee, and now that her younger daughter has appeared on her doorstep, she needs the money to keep up the act. Lawrence orders Rebecca and Robert to sort out whatever is the problem between them. Rebecca demands Robert stay away from Seb, and in return she'll keep quiet about 'Rug Tree Bonds'. Lachlan goes through Rebecca's phone. To his disappointment it only contains pictures of Seb but he realises Seb will be Robert's downfall. Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson *Dee Dee - Mia Gibson-Reed Locations *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Loft, dining room and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor Notes *Last appearance of Carl Holliday until Episode 8110 (30th March 2018) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,530,000 (27th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes